Dinner Date
by Saiiko808
Summary: Going by all the other instances when he'd meet with the mechanic who's mind went a mile a minute, Iida should have known a simple dinner was going to be hectic. Though it was supposed to be an attempt at a helping hand, he was also of the mind that it could be a thank you for the girl's tireless work ethic. But the question is, why did he bother to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

Going by all the other instances when he'd meet with the mechanic who's mind went a mile a minute, Iida should have known a simple dinner was going to be hectic. Something in his mind convinced him that she had been starving herself for her craft. Ever concerned, he approached her after school hours when she had been working and all but demanded she let him take her out for dinner. He was overzealous when it came to a lot of things, she understood that because she was the same. Though it was supposed to be an attempt at a helping hand, he was also of the mind that it could be a thank you for the girl's tireless work ethic.

But the question is, why did he bother to begin with?

Iida Tenya had been taking care of his Class Representative duties as he did every afternoon, his blazer set aside and his tie undone so he could cool off. He'd just returned for the teacher's office to see a few stragglers chatting in the class. A blonde boy with a black streak and a black haired boy with a wide grin sat in plain view conversing on a multitude of topics.

"Isn't it about time you two returned to the dorm? Kaminari. Sero." Tenya adjusted his glasses as he entered the room.

"Lighten up man… We're just waiting for Kirishima to get back from some supplementary lessons." Kaminari sighed tilting his head back."Besides, we needed somewhere to talk, if we did it a the dorm the girls would be all over our asses." Sero continued, sharing in the exasperation. The two boys, though harmless in the grand scheme, tended to be a bit of trouble makers, their antics along with a certain grape-headed youth were the trifecta of teenage hormones in overdrive. The Flirt, the Blab and the Peeper, thought they meant no real harm, the girls always seemed exasperated by their company especially when together. "I suppose that should be fine… However, I must implore you not to loiter in the classrooms." Iida announced gesturing in dynamic manner. He had all of the student's best interests in mind, despite how difficult it may be to moderate. "Come one Emergency Exit… Cut us some slack." Kaminari rolled his neck. "Yeah you know how those girls group up on us. You can't be against us too, right?" Sero begged, his toothy grin now a toothy frown.

"Like I said, it shouldn't be a problem to wait for Kirishima. However, today may not be a good day for such. I'm on a tight schedule today and I always clean the class on this day at this hour. If you would kindly clear out, it would be much appreciated?" Tenya prepared the necessary materials, quickly obtaining a bucket full of water. "You do this every week?" Sero was astonished. "No way! Are you even real Iida?" Kaminari similarly aghast. "Of course. A tidy room promotes a tidy mind. Will you please acquiesce to my request? I still need to meet with Hatsume about the new design documents for my hero's uniform." Iida fervently began sweeping, kicking up dust that gathered in unnoticed corners of the class.

"Hatsume, huh..." Sero recalled the inventor's face, exiting his desk.

"If it wasn't for her odd attitude, she'd be a real catch." Kaminari stretched out walking to the doorway.

"Though I agree, she is an odd character, I don't believe she'd appreciate those comments." Iida conversed with the boys.

"That body though? She's a total babe under that jumpsuit." Kaminari continued, not listening to the class representative.

"Have you noticed how she seems off recently?" Sero asked.

"What do you mean? Is Miss Hatsume not feeling well?" Iida wiped the windows, blowing through the tasks.

"Yeah? I'm with Specs, something wrong with her?" Kaminari threw his hands behind his head, relaxing against the doorway.

"I'm not 100% on it but I think she's been looking thinner. At least she looked thinner last time I saw her." Sero remembered his last equipment checkup. "Think she's trying to impress some guy?" Kaminari offered a possibility. "If she wanted attention, I have no doubt she'd use one of her contraptions." Iida shot down the thought. "Besides, unless it's Power Loader she's doing it for, I don't think she really leaves her station." Sero added. "You don't think she's overworking herself do you?" Kaminari spit-balled. "That would be unacceptable! Helpful or not, she shouldn't be devaluing herself for other's benefit." Iida slammed an open palm on the teacher's podium. "Slow down dude, we don't even know if that's true..." Kaminari waved the thought away. "We don't know that its not, not true either." Sero argued. "That girl's got a one track mind, right?" he continued picking his ear with a pinky. "If such a thing were true, there's no way we can just ignore that." Iida wiped down the board, erasing away the day's lesson. "In fact… I'll confront her about this business right now."

Within the span of a few minutes, Tenya had thoroughly cleaned the classroom. It was spotless, the desks wiped down the seats all tucked in, the board clear, even the extra textbooks seemed to be rearranged. Quickly surveying the room, the speedy teen assured the room was spic and span. "Everything seems to be in order… Alright boys, I'm off. I entrust the supplies to you." without space for argument, Iida quickly left.

"What!? No way…"

"Man, this sucks..."

The duo put away the supplies, complaining all the way.

Though running in the hall is strictly prohibited, Iida could make a brisk march faster than most other's sprint. His footsteps echoed through the hall. His concern apparent, as he approached the R&D's main laboratory. Knocking on the door hurriedly, Iida was one to think the worst first. Cautious and serious Iida entered the room before being formally invited.

"Miss Hatsume, I'm here to discuss-" Iida marched to her desk before being interrupted by the girl's antics.

"Ah, Tenya! You made it, quick try this on!" she demanded, slipping a vest over his head. "Get your arms through here..." She pulled the vest down. "Miss Hatsume, please." despite his argument she continued. "Come on now… Here hold this." Mei gave him some kind of controller, a tube with a single button atop. "Don't press that just yet." she demanded handing him his costume's chest plate. It was heavy, but was a modified version of the armor. Namely the exhaust pipes that were decorative were smaller and jutted straight out instead of angling themselves. "Today's special my dear Iida, is a new mod just for you." She returned to his view looking at him intently. "The Ingenium Mk. 2, a Hatsume Original. You should feel honored." She giggled scanning the boy. "This controller is just a prototype to a future gauntlet design I'm brainstorming." She patted his back, encouraging the larger teen.

"Alright… I feel I should just come out with it. Is this safe?" Iida pondered reflexively nursing his last injury at the hand of Mei's "babies". "In here? Not at all… Shall we go to the school's track?" she asked reviewing her new chest plate.

She always seemed to have a way of bringing him into her pace. A shame he could possibly never live down, their first meeting being just before their match during the sports festival.

"I don't suppose I should be more covered than just this?" he asked patting down his uniform. "Not unless you're planning to try it at top speed. Right now I have it calibrated to give you a slight kick, really it's for situations where you need to redirect midair." she explained. "Now come on, if the track is too far, the hallway should be fine." She grabbed his arm dragging him out the door.

"Now wait a second Miss Hatsume. More importantly, are you feeling alright? Perhaps any differently?" He stopped in his tracks forcing her to stop as well.

"Alright? Um, yeah? I'm my usual self Tenya." She looked at him incredulously. "Why do I look different?"

"I'm not too sure… I was under the impression you may have lost weight?"

"Oh Tenya… First, you shouldn't ask about a lady's weight." She playfully huffed. "Secondly, flirting will get you nowhere." She mockingly blew a kiss.

"I was doing no such thing!" He denied as his face was set ablaze. "I was simply making small talk." the excuse earned him a scoff and a haughty smirk. "Not that I know of, but then again I don't check myself out too often." Mei posed for the boy, sticking her hip out while leaning in the other direction, hands placed by her ear and at her waist, her lips puckered. If he was red before, he may just overheat now. Iida struggled to make a rebuke to her comments waving his arms to accentuate a point he lost long ago.

"Whoa now… Settle down speedster." She chuckled patting his head, she was irresponsibly close to him at this point. Before either could come up with a segway out of this situation an alarm blares off. "Oh damn. Is it that time already?" Mei hurried back to the laboratory grabbing her phone. Shuffling with it for a few seconds gave time for Iida to return to her side. "Oh shucks, looks like we'll have to settle this some other time." She sighed grabbing her belongings. "You can lock up right Iida?" She asked halfway out of the room once again.

"Miss Hatsume, wait!" he called to her one arm extended. It caught her attention as she peeked back into the room her pink hair waving about. "Would you happen to be free tomorrow?" He asked, intent to get her acceptance. "Oh! Nice idea, if we come in on our day off I can run all kinds of tests. Let me just check." She hummed an indistinct tune as she once again sifted through her phone. "I'll be busy in the morning, but I can be here for the rest of the day in the afternoon. That okay with you?" She asked, the light in her eyes betrayed all the plans she had in mind for him.

'That can't be good.'

"Yes! Just fine. Then I suppose we can go get dinner." He answered, without hesitation. Boldly entertaining her ideas. He undid the chest plate carefully. 'That should force her to have at least one proper meal.' He applauded himself on his quick thinking.

"Dinner? I'd never turn down a good meal, but why? Don't tell me..." Her eyebrow wiggled in a suggesting manner, but Tenya would have no part in it. "Nonsense. Miss Hatsume, think of it as a thank you. A display of graciousness, a reminder of just how valued you are to not only the hero department, but to I, as well." He bowed slightly in the midst of removing the vest underneath.

'She mustn't realize my true intentions.'

"Alright you philanderer, enough. I'll take you up on that offer." she glowed a barely noticeable pink as she exited for the last time.

The next afternoon was like clockwork, it was simple enough. She'd give him a task, he'd complete it to varying degrees of success. She was right to choose the school's track, the markings made for excellent measures. The gadget worked wonderfully, a controlled burst of air pressure out of the exhaust ports had him making quick jukes better than a certain masterful exploder. His long jump was more instantaneous, and his top speed was reached faster and raised, it was a highly useful invention.

"That should be all. Excellent work!" She praised the teen, though it sounded like a self praise if one were to listen closely. "It worked better than I could have dreamed, thank you Miss Hatsume." He bowed, his hair flopped down sloppily, drenched in sweat. His clothes didn't hold up well either, the vest itself was already hot to wear. The chest piece just made it torture to an extent. Removing it his shirt was visibly soaked through, the white athletic shirt sticking to his body revealing his well kept body. He reached into his pocket, grabbing a glasses cloth.

"Perfect. Though I must say Miss Hatsume, I don't think I've been this tired in a long time." He sighed heavily approaching her. With his glasses off she could really get a good look at his face. His boisterous yet serious demeanor was his most noticeable trait, even his selling point if you asked certain people. But looking at him closely without those glasses, he was a looker too. Strong jawline, eyes that bored into your very sole, his usually clean and neat hair was cute, but as he is now? Damp and ruffled, he was rugged.

Mei caught herself ogling the boy as he interrupted her gaze.

"Miss Hatsume? Are you alright?" He waved his hand at her. She doubled back slightly embarrassed by how intently she watched him. "Wha-? Oh! I'm just fine." she waved regaining herself.

"That's good… I was worried you were feeling dazed due to the heat." He once again closed the distance between them. Hormones be damned, this was too much. Mei felt her hand raise unconsciously, where it landed was out of her control. An open palm over his toned chest she felt it through her glove, amazing… it slid down his sweat soaked body tracing his abdomen, every muscle of his stomach driving her wild.

"Miss Hatsume…?" His words fell on deaf ears as the pink mechanic was far too entranced by his body. Eyes traveled up and down as she zoomed in and out tracing every detail, she was going to want to remember this.

"Miss Hatsume!?" his voice hiked as she trailed lower than comfortable. This was wildly inappropriate! He was not about to defile the sanctity of the campus with the going on's that letting her have her way could bring.

"Hatsume Mei, unhand me!" Iida grabbed her wrist ripping it away from his lower abdominal area.

"T-that is not something you should be doing! It's inappropriate, it could send the wrong message, who knows when a young man would take advantage of you!" He trailed on dizzy on his own words. Luckily for him the moment he grabbed her, she snapped out of her stupor. Unluckily for her, she was embarrassed by her unconscious antics. She needed some explanation, she'd be damned if he kept that kind of impression of her.

"Geez Tenya, I was analyzing your body to draft any optimizations I could make on the armor… Get your mind out of the gutter." She laughed it off, begging the stars above she wasn't beet red.

"R-right, I shouldn't doubt your careful eye. Please just warn me before doing it." He was clearly embarrassed, his head hung low as he slouched ever so slightly, his face a noticeable shade of pink. 'God he's cute...' Mei thought to herself calming down. "On to other business. Dinner. We shall arrive at our reserved hour, I suggest you freshen up, and I'll pick you up wherever you may be." Iida was quick to recover, his focus directed fully on his end of the bargain. "That being said I'll need your address or at the very least a location to meet you." He already had his phone out. "Your contact information would also be beneficial." He was moving a mile a minute, however his mindset wasn't one of courtship. No guy would be this forward on the first date… right?

Exchanging contact info, Iida escorted the girl to the school's gate. "I'll meet you in two hours Miss Hatsume." He bowed formally. She didn't live too far off from the campus, a couple of blocks away in an apartment structure a friend of her parents owned. It was a quick commute, if she commuted at all. More often than not relying on Power Loader's kindness in lending some on-campus amenities to the girl on her overnight workshops. She arrived at her apartment where she was greeted by her landlord sweeping the street in front.

"Ah Mei, it's been a while. Have you been eating properly? Shall I set an extra plate for you?" The old woman was the doting type, slightly shorter than her, and wrinkled ever so slightly. "I'm fine ma'am, I'm actually going out tonight." Mei smiled awkwardly waving away at the kindly woman. "Oh? A friend of yours invited you out? How nice." the landlord cupped her own cheek smiling to the girl. "More like demanded I let him take me to dinner." Mei muttered turning away.

"A young man, you say?" the elderly woman perked at the words.

"Yeah… apparently he thinks I'm not eating either."

"He sounds very considerate, if not a tad zealous."

"Yeah, sounds like him."

"Well then Mei, why don't you go dress up, I'm sure he's doing the same."

The girl nodded as she entered her apartment. Nosy much? Not that she minded, the landlord had been like another family member to her, one of the few people she could talk with besides requests on their hero costume. Her apartment was filthy, clothes and trash strewn about the dimly lit living area. Her small table simultaneously a dining table, desk and workplace as she used an actual desk as a workplace of its own. Dishes, though few had been left unwashed for at least three days. As engrossed as she was in her passions, Mei knew she should've made some time for house keeping. Now wasn't the time though as she quickly stripped, haphazardly tossing clothes into a heap as she entered the bathing portion of her restroom. Quickly bathing and soaking she tossed on whatever casual clothes she could find, a graphic tank, baggy sweatpants and whatever sneakers she could find and she was out the door. Who else would be there but Tenya Iida, dressed formally, chatting up her landlord.

"My my Iida, thank you for looking after Mei. She always could get caught up in her little inventions, she's shapely but she still has growing to do. She can be a hassle to drag away from those things." The woman clasped her cheek smiling at the tall teen. "Ma'am, you speak too much of me, rather I would consider it my duty to lend a hand when I see the need arise." Tenya pushed up his glasses standing stiffly. He swelled with pride as he postured to the woman. "Oh my there she is now. Mei darling, your friend is here." she waved over at the girl. "Oh… Don't you have anything else you can wear? You'll stick out like a sore thumb in that." she met Mei half way turning her around. She left Iida in the dust shoving Mei back into her apartment.

"H-hold on!" Mei squeaked out as the old woman manhandled her. Her shirt over her head. "Just listen girl! This is for your own good." The landlady demanded ruffling through Mei's belongings. "Now… you should have something good in here..." She trailed off face first in Mei's closet space. "And this room is filthy. Why won't you just let me tidy up from time to time." She fished out a form fitting sleeveless turtleneck and some slacks. "This room is my sanctuary, everything is in it's rightful place." Mei mumbled embarrassed. "And what of the clothes pile? Is that in it's rightful place? What will you ever do if a guest were to enter?" she scolded, roughly handing her the clothes. "Easy… No one will ever enter as a guest." Mei complied, redressing herself. "You say that now, but what about that boy out there. What if he were to enter this room, wouldn't you be ashamed?" The landlady continued her tirade. "There's no way I'd let him in here." She argued back, tugging at the hem of her shirt. "We'll just see..." The landlady bit back. "Now where are your shoes." she scoured the room for footwear. When she had found a pair of black flats sitting off in an untouched corner, she tossed it at the teen. "Put those on girl. Don't keep the boy waiting. And tie that hair, it's all over the place" the landlady was a snippy old broad, her barely wrinkled hands strongly gripped Mei's own. "Oh little Mei's going on a date with a fine young man." She pinched Mei's cheeks, a light shade of pink lingered. "I feel like a mother watching her daughter grow up..." She sighed, smiling to herself. "Now go out there and land that boy, he looks like he's got money!" She joked slapping Mei on the back, out the door.

Mei had never felt so rushed in her life. She barely made an argument, this wasn't even a date to begin with, was it? However she had just enough time to fill a tote bag for herself while the old woman was ranting. She smiled to herself, there's no way she was going to waste even an hour that could be spent working on her babies.

"Ah Miss Hatsume, it seems you've changed." Iida acknowledged her scanning her up and down. "Yes… your attire seems more appropriate now. You look nice." He paid her a compliment. They both knew Tenya Iida was far from a philanderer, his words as earnest as his attitude. Mei couldn't help but feel glad he'd even notice. The light gray turtleneck hugged her body accentuating her curves, the black slacks formed around her hips and thighs before gradually flaring out at the foot, her shoes though plain made the whole outfit feel uniform. The dark khaki tote bag however worked against it, as the rest of the outfit held a sort of urban elegance the raggedy sack that hung over her shoulder looked like something out of a mechanic's garage, signature Hatsume.

"We should be meeting with our taxi soon. Our reservation is in half an hour." Iida peeked at his watch rolling up his sleeve slightly. He wore something that just seemed like the Tenya Iida thing to wear. A dark blue sports coat buttoned over a gray dress shirt, light slacks that seemed recently ironed and brown dress shoes shined to perfection. His hair was cleanly tucked away and his posture even straighter, if that was possible. "Shall we?" he directed a hand towards the main street, a maroon vehicle waited.

"Alright..." Mei was hesitant. 'What's all this about?' she pondered as Iida stepped ahead holding the door open for her. He had been so gracious to her, she barely had time to joke as she sat down in the back seat. 'Come on! And he's holding doors for me? It's like he's trying something.' The ride over was fairly quiet, few words were shared between the teens. Upon arrival Iida took it upon himself to open Mei's door once again, escorting her out of the car with a small courteous bow.

"Miss Hatsume, we have arrived." he waved his arm towards the entrance to a hotel atop stood a rotating restaurant, one of the fanciest in the city. She stared in awe, gripping her tote bag. Again he led her in, unfazed by the glitz and glamour. "How'd you even get a table on such short notice?" Mei looked at the boy curiously. "A friend of my brother works here. We were able to capitalize on a canceled reservation." He answered clearly. As they entered the elevator Tenya finally took notice of the large tote bag, curious to know yet dreading what he already expected, he asked a simple question. "May I ask… What exactly is in that bag Miss Hatsume?" he pointed awkwardly tensing in anticipation.

A smile began to grace her face. Not a good sign…

"Well Iida my boy, what just so happens to be in here is the future!" she laughed to herself. Suddenly her bag was much more ominous. "I don't like the sound of that…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Well I'm sure that you're sure to love it." she grinned cutely at him as the elevator doors opened. Now at the top floor the city's skyline was visible. He cringed as the girl all but skipped out the door. 'Mistakes were made...'

The escorting to their seats had Tenya's blood run cold as the smallest of smiles widened on the girl's lips. 'How could something so pretty be so threatening...' he thought in a huff. He took every few steps to peek at the bag, the damnable thing was sure to have a number of gadgets that could ruin the night. He sat with a sigh as Mei sat his opposite. They were at the far edge of the establishment, perfect for the viewing experience. Not that Iida could enjoy it, not with Hatsume sitting there with a mysterious sack of lord knows what.

"Wow the view is beautiful..." Mei sighed in awe mouth agape at the skyline's vision.

"Yes… It's a wonderful night, not a cloud out there." He got his calm, much to his surprise. 'So far so good...'

"You know what would make it better?"

'Oh no.'

"You my friend, sadly don't have eyes like mine. You can't appreciate it like I do."

'Why do you do this Hatsume?'

"But with this..." She rifled through her bag, the sounds emanating from it as metal clanged against itself worried the boy to no end. "Handy Hatusme Original! You too can see as well as the creator herself." She pulled out a single eye piece, a scope of some sort. "That's right with this high fidelity scope you too can see the world zoomed beyond the conventional telescope." She handed the piece over the table smiling that salesman smile. "But do be careful, as impressive as they are, my babies are delicate." She laughed to herself. Tenya eyed the piece quizzically, looking for any imperfection. "Don't be afraid. Just remove your glasses close one eye and look through." She continued to push the product. Doing as she said trying not to cause a scene, he peeked through to see the cityscape in an all new way. The buildings vibrant with all kinds of lights shining from each window, the barely visible clouds in clear sight, the stars themselves seemed so much more noticeable, it was amazing.

"Wow… Miss Hatsume, it's beautiful. Do you really see like this all the time?"

"Yes I do, and you can too with just a few adjustments to your helmet. That is if you want it."

"How could I possibly pass that up!?" He enthusiastically claimed pulling away with a grin.

'This wasn't so bad.' he concluded handing back the gadget. Mei giggled softly packing it back in the bag. "Is something funny Miss Hatsume?" He asked as a waiter came to take their order. He too stifled his giggling staring at Tenya. 'Something about this seems wrong.' he pondered looking at the girl across from him. "Miss Hatsume… What did you do?" Tenya asked grimly, his face thoroughly done with whatever she had done.

"I swear… it wasn't intentional… I just-" She giggled between the pauses. Iida scrambled for a reflection grabbing his spoon. There it was, a black ring around his eye, with the way he was dressed he looked a fool, a character out of an old black and white comedy. "What is that!?" He growled bringing his napkin to wipe the unknown substance out. "I'm not too sure. All I know is. That you look silly." She continued her fit as she clutched her stomach. Luckily, it came off. Taking a wiff, it smelled like oil.

"Oil… Petroleum I assume this came from you work desk." He sighed

"You would be right. How astute of you." She smiled.

"Hmph. Nothing good comes from the stuff." He huffed crossing his arms.

"Bad experience?"

"Not even the half of it."

"Ooh tell me!" She leaned in, her eyes beaming.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh come on! Keep me distracted long enough and I won't bring out another baby." She bartered.

"Fine..." He sighed in defeat. They ordered their meals getting comfortable.

"It was nearly a decade ago now..." Iida began his story apparently when he was just old enough to start understanding things he watched a documentary of cars.

"I never pictured you the car type of guy."

"Yes, I related with motor vehicles very much as a child."

"The engines?"

"Exactly. I remember as soon as I could run, I would try to footrace most any car that came past my way."

"You? No way!" She looked at him like she had seen an emu on a unicycle.

"Yes, yes. Tensei would often tell me stories of how I would often get in trouble with mother for running in the streets. I must have been a rambunctious little tyke." He reminisced.

"And look at you now, Mr. Square." Mei joked winking at the boy.

"More like I understand the value of safety."

"Booring." She smiled. She was absolutely radiant, the low lighting accompanied by the candle light made her shine in the most catching of ways. "Now come on. Tell me about the oil story." She readjusted bouncing in her seat.

He recalled the story, his face twisted at his own embarrassing past. How foolish he was, how impressionable he had been, he cringed at the idea of being so innocent and reckless. But Hatsume listened on through, giggling and grinning all the way. Had it not been for that, he may have died of the shame.

"So you're telling me you tried to drink motor oil for a week?"

"I had just watched that documentary for the first time. Not only that but Tensei's words on any matter were fact back then."

"But for a whole week? And you just kept trying."

"Mother was furious, every time she'd have to stop me."

"You put motor oil in your cereal."

"I thought it would make for a good breakfast."

"You tried to fool her into thinking it was apple juice."

"Her nose is quite honed."

"I wish I could have been there to see you."

"I can only hope that no one would ever know that part of me for the rest of my life." he wallowed in self pity.

"Oh come on we all do silly things as kids." She tried to comfort him, though her smile betrayed her laughter.

"Oh? Just what crazy thing did you do?" he challenged her.

"The first thing I ever built was a modified version of a baby doll when I was five."

"and what could have possibly gone wrong?"

"I blew up part of the jungle gym at the park." His eyes bulged. 'What could she have possibly done?'

"I was making am exosuit that would make it walk on its own." she chuckled. "No one got hurt of course. Just some minor vandalism..."

"Minor!?"

"Yeah. The thing was old anyways..." she averted her eyes.

They continued their chat as the food arrived.

"I have to assume you have interests beyond the occupation, right Hatsume?"

"Me? Not much… I guess I like old sci-fi movies. You know old B-movies" She pondered the question fiddling with her meal.

"Oh? Tell me more."

"I love looking at the old tech they'd dream up for the aliens to have."

"Hmm, I'd imagine they'd be good for a laugh here and there. Machines imagined back then probably don't hold a candle to what we have today."

"No way… Its about looking at those things from a different angle, Iida" She argued her point, using her fork to act out a period. "How could I take the fantastical function of their gadget and give it a practical form. Looking at them that way builds hypothetical blueprints in my mind. Bringing them to life is the joy of being an inventor." She puffed her chest in pride. Tenya was enthralled, this side of Hatsume was not privy to him. The prankster that seemed to put him into escalating forms of strain was what he usually dealt with.

"What about you?" she paused looking the boy in the eyes. "What kind of movies do you watch?"

"Movies aren't really something I make time for."

"Oh come on you gotta have something in life other than the job too, right?" she almost seemed like she was begging. "I know you'd love seeing just what kind of ideas they threw out back then."

"Hmm your mirth for something other than dangerous machines has me interested. I suppose I could try one, once in a while." He muddled over his thoughts.

"Oh! Then you've got to see my collection, I think I've still got it somewhere in my room. I'll loan you something once we get back." She smiled to herself excitedly, it wasn't often she'd get an opportunity like this.

The rest of the dinner seemed to go off without a hitch. They continued to chat as the night progressed, laughs were shared, and the oddest topics seemed to come up. Finishing their meals, Iida paid for their meals before they exited. The car ride home was much of the same, as the teens excitedly tossed out ideas for new inventions that could help not only Tenya himself, but other students as well. They had returned to the complex at a good time as it seemed the streets were empty.

"I really enjoyed dinner Iida, you even distracted me from my babies, impressive." Mei joked elbowing his side. At some point he had offered up his jacket, the sleeveless top not suitable for the night's temperature. "Maybe I should guilt trip you into another dinner." She smiled reaching her apartment door.

"Miss Hatsume, I would rather you not try any unscrupulous business to get my attention. If you want another dinner simply ask. Though you'd have to pay your own share if you ever did." He pushed up his glasses chuckling to himself.

"Hey it's still kind of early, why don't you come in and have some tea while I find those old DVDs." she opened the door rocking her head to direct him in.

"I don't see why not." He agreed stepping through the doorway. Unknown to the pair, a certain nosy old woman peeked through her own door way.

"Don't go doing anything inappropriate children." She spoke up to both their surprise. The pair jumped in unison, as the old woman cackled. "Oh, and I cleaned up your room just in case. Have fun, Mei." the landlady laughed to herself closing her door.

'Dammit… she got me.' Mei thought to herself. 'I suppose the sanctuary could have a guest, once in a while...' she huffed closing the door. Tenya was standing in the living area awkwardly considering where to sit.

"Don't worry big guy, just sit at the table while I fix us up some tea."


	2. Chapter 2

"Make sure you have her home before curfew, young man." The woman laughed, slapping the younger man heartily on the small of his back.

He jumped at the impact, standing at attention he bowed to her. "You have nothing to worry about ma'am. Miss Hatsume and I will be returning in two hours. I am nothing if not punctual." He saluted in return. His form, Massive when compared to the temperamental landlady, yet the force of personality she exuded far exceeded her tiny frame. She warned again pointing at him some statement of informing her parents of any indecency if they were even a little late. He sheepishly nodded, rubbing the small of his back with his clenched fist. A creak of a nearby door called the pair to attention.

"Ah! There she is now, Mei! Pick up those feet kiddo, the boy has been here for an hour." The woman roared out from across the property at the emerging form of a young woman with pink dreads. "I got it, I'm coming." She peeked back into her apartment, she marched over slapping him softly on the arm. "C'mon Tenya, Big guy… I told you 7:00, it only 6:30." She scolded, fiddling with the zipper of her coat. Her dark brown jacket hung loosely off her person, it was definitely at least two sizes too big for her. She had a pair of form hugging jeans, stressed around the knees due to lack of care. The graphic tank she wore was of an unintelligible design. She wore her work boots, the ones she was commonly be seen on campus in.

"Miss Hatsume, it is my most concern to be punctual. If there is anything I've learned, it's not to keep others waiting." He answered sincerely, courteous as he waved his arms about to accentuate his point. She chuckled at is robotic actions. She smiled, hooking her arm to link with his as she drag him away. "What ever you say, Specs. Let's go, I'm starving!" She led beyond their front entrance. It was her choice of restaurant this time, Mighty Burger.

Unlike Iida who had a taste for the refined when it came to dinner, Mei however loved fast food. "You know I would have been just fine picking out our dinner, Miss Hatsume." Tenya spoke up with a light sigh.

"Oh no you don't mister. When you choose, we always go to one of those fancy schmancy places where I've got to dress up!" She jerked him around, picking up pace. "And quit it with the 'Miss Hatsume' talk already. I thought we agreed you'd call me Mei." She pouted, she marched on to the nearest Mighty Burger.

"Right Mei, but I don't see the problem with having to dress up once in a while. You've always looked quite nice when you do." Tenya confused or more likely avoiding the reason she'd deny his venue choices, matched pace with the inventor. With a heel-toe pivot she faced him with a pointed look, emphasized with her index finger.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, big boy. I'm choosing." She chided, her finger dragged along his jawline, before bopping him on the nose. The sensation of her finger gliding across his skin sent a shiver down his spine. "Also, you're way too dressed up for this. At least button down."

He was clad in a blue and white stripped dress shirt. It was tucked in neatly into his black chinos, that seemed fresh pressed. His newly shined loafers brought the ensemble together. To Tenya, the idea of business casual was synonymous with simply casual. But he obliged buttoning down the first two buttons of his shirt exposing his collar bone. "Better?" he asked, displaying himself to her.

"Almost..." She stroked her chin, inquisitive. She tapped her hand to her open palm in decision. "Roll up your sleeves." She demanded. Again he obliged, neatly folding the cloth up to just beyond his elbows. He gave her a questioning stare as his eyebrow raised. She still studied him for another thing to change. She snapped in revelation, she grabbed his collar, pulling him down as she ruffled his neatly combed hair.

"Perfect!" She beamed. A smile like that reminded him just how fruitless it was to be mad at her.

That smile, how it set his heart aflutter. With joy and dread in equal parts, he'd seen it in may lights. He was pleased with his current situation, a warm smile spread across his lips. "Seriously, Tenya. Learn to loosen up. Y'know, slum it." She playfully jostled him, once again locking arms with him. She settled into his warmth as the late November weather signaled that she should probably buy some winter clothes soon.

"Slum it…?" The phrase was alien to him, he held a blank look on his face.

"Relax, Tenya. You need to take a more lax attitude." She sighed.

He blew into his rustled fringe, lifting it slightly. He straightened his clothing as Hatsume's antics had left his shirt hanging slovenly out of place, exposing even more skin. "I don't suppose we're in a rush, are we?" He asked leaning over the girl. She thought about it. She was in charge of this dinner date so it was her responsibility to plan out the night. Though she was the type to just 'wing it' in social situations.

"Well… There is a department store nearby." She trailed as they entered the busy crosswalk. She muddled over possible locales.

"Shall we go to the hardware store?"

"A wonderful idea, my dear Iida." She playfully slapped the small of his back.

"Y-yes! Well, I do seek to please…" Tenya awkwardly replied, once again rubbing at his back. These small women sure could slap.

"I've been meaning to replace some old tools. Did you want something too?"

"Not especially, but while we're here, I'm sure I'll be of some assistance." He puffed his chest in pride, a large smile gracing his lips.

"My, my… What a gentlemen." She playfully mocked, fluttering her eyelashes. "Just be warned my dear boy, you won't be able to back out now." her small grin widened as she jostled his arm. The devious glint in her eyes sent a chill down his spine.

The pair arrived in front of the large building the bustling businesses chocked to the brim with traffic. Mei quickly dragged Tenya along, a gleam in her eye and a pop in her step, he knew whatever she'd ask, he wouldn't refuse. "Hurry up, slowpoke!" she demanded, incredulous to the idea of a man with literal engines in his legs being so sluggish. "I'm right here, no need to rush." he dissuaded her. "Closing time isn't for a few more hours." Tenya was worried over how she ever got anyone to shop with her, given her demands and breakneck pace.

Mei, ever familiar with not only the location of the hardware shop, but its inventory, got straight to work scanning the aisles. Like a machine she picked out and appraised every item, whether or not she had a use for any of these tools was beyond him, but seeing her excited face was more than enough for him. She was like a kid in a candy store, jumping from one display to the next with a fervor not unlike a child.

"Oh, oh! I should get this socket wrench. No wait! This power drill is perfect!" She went on affectionately playing with the inanimate objects like they were small pets before placing them in the large pile that was her shopping basket. Tenya could feel his fingers screaming at the ever increasing weight of the basket. He sighed, she truly unlike any other girl, the mirth she had for hardware tantamount to a teenage girl's joy around clothing.

"N-now, let's not get too zealous, Miss Hatsume. If you buy too much here, you won't have anything left for your living expenses." he warned, peaking from the comically sized pile of metal and plastic. "Again..." he trailed. It wasn't the first time she'd accidentally done that, the next day she'd come ask him for some 'donations' and like a dope he'd go along with it.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Tenya. I've got this covered." the dangerous shine in her eyes did not garner hope. "Honestly, most of that is just to weigh you down." She giggled taking extreme pleasure in making him her personal pack mule. "I'll do a secondary scan on the pieces I really want after this aisle." She continued already rounding the corner. Without a hitch Mei was able to pick out what she wanted and subsequently exited from the shop, bags in Tenya's hands.

"Hey, would you look at that, the night's still young." Mei laughs heartily looking at her phone. "Shall we?" She turns back to him her wide grin renewing his spirits.

"Actually, yes. There's a boutique I was told about here, I've hear it's quite nice." Tenya answered, readjusting the bags in his arms. "Oh? I've got no use for any of that fashion junk… I'll just find a nice bench out in front, you go on ahead." She dismissed, peeking at her new haul.

"No no no. I was told to bring YOU here." Tenya corrected, marching along forward, already knowing the path ahead. They exited the department store, walking along the bustling city streets. The two,

"Me? I mean… we don't have to." Mei faltered. "Wait… did my landlady put you up to this?" She stepped up to him.

"Yes, she regaled me on how 'beaten' your clothing was, she suggested very heartily that this would be the perfect place to bring you." Tenya continued, his eyes locking with the entrance of the boutique. "She did however say, not to come home if we did not buy anything."

The small shop, sat between an office building and the train station. It's old western style brick and mortar walls gave a rustic vibe. The mannequins adorned with flowing, comfortable outfits giving a very homely feel. The pair entered leaving the hustle and bustle of the city streets into the inviting presence of the boutique. The smell of incense wafted about, gracing them with the soothing scent of lavender. While Tenya seemed pleased with the change of atmosphere, Mei seemed off kilter. Her eyes trailed as she uncomfortably leaned on Tenya's side. She mumbled to herself with a barely audible tone. Taking notice, Tenya rubbed her shoulder calling her attention.

"Is something wrong?" he smiled softly, tilting his head slightly.

"Ugh… I hate places like this." Mei rolled her eyes, standing oddly close to him. She seemed on edge, her proximity, seeming like anything but flirtatious. She grumbled and mumbled, immaturely pressing her back at his side.

"Oh? It seems quite nice to me. What ever could be wrong with this place."

She furrowed her brow being extra careful not to touch anything around her. "My mom used to drag me to shops like these all the time…" She groaned as they walked around the racks. "I'd usually be in the middle of working on one of my babies when she'd grab me." She continued, eyes darting back and forth not focusing on anything in particular. "My hands were always messy, so she'd always nag me to watch my hands." She shoved her hands in her pockets, slumping over. "Then I'd waste an hour waiting on her to buy something." she gnashed her teeth. "Like, why couldn't I go to the hardware store with dad..." she finally sighed glaring at the display mannequin.

"Well that would be a problem..." Tenya nodded, his chin cradled in his thumb and index. "Well, if it's worth anything, I'm not your mother."

"You sure act like it sometimes." she joked, callously.

"Simply because I wish the best for you. Doesn't mean I'm your mother."

"Would you rather be daddy?" She winked, a bit of her mirth returning to her." The blush on his face making it all the more worth it.

"I don't suppose you have any sense for this sort of clothing?" he asked, lifting the sleeve of a particularly loose blouse.

"Nope, zilch, nada… The most I know about clothes is to wear closed toe shoes when at work." she waved away shaking her head. "This kind of dressy stuff? Not the kind of thing I usually wear." she set his hand down with a weary look. "Not for the workshop, y'know?" She eyed him with a small scowl.

She walked along making sure to be in the center of the walkway. Her eyes flowed listlessly along the racks, hands at her back. An inquisitive, yet distant look was plastered on her face as she bowed ever so slightly to get a better look at something. Tenya followed, surprised at how reserved Mei was being.

"I suppose it would be bothersome to have them dirtied when you're in the middle of working." Tenya responded looking from beyond her shoulder as she simply sifted through the clothing in her size. She mumbled in a soft, cold breath. He noted her size and peeked to another display.

"Not even that. Think about it, Tenya..." She pulled out another flowing blouse, one in her own size. "Sleeves like these are just asking for trouble!" she exclaimed, lifting one sleeve to accentuate her point. "Imagine working on something with gears. It'd get caught, no problem. Then you'd turn it on, and-" she began to get into it.

"Stop! Stop. I understand, quite well." Tenya waved off her description. His discomfort with the thought of Mei hurting herself apparent. Catching sight of it, a small yet familiar smile, graced her lips. Her eyes caught the crease between his eyebrows, slight though it was. A glint in her golden gaze betrayed her mischievous nature.

"And let's not even get started on the hem." She pulled down at the bottom of the blouse, displaying the shift of the fabric. "If this were to get caught on something else. Imagine what would happen then." She leaned in, with a devious grin. "Why, first it would be my shirt. Next would be my hair… THEN-" now in a trance, she enacted the story with sadistic glee.

"ENOUGH!" Tenya's voice though hushed, commanded respect. A quality, Mei had to admit, despite her inclination to tease and play with him, was very attractive. His flustered expression making it cute that he'd be so sensitive. Her grin grew wide as she patted his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm right here big guy..." She said with a soothing voice. "Anyways, stuff like this is not for me… I could never work in it." She shook her head, giving him a knowing smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"Hmm..." He exhaled from his nose, a small pout formed as he nodded. "Yes… well that would be very worrisome." He closed his eyes, thinking of what he wanted to say next. "However, it wouldn't have to be when you work, Miss Hatsume." he answered softly grasping at a sweater. The dark knit, piece seemed form fitting. Mei smiled at him. "Better." she snatched the hanger from him. "Let's see how it fits." she walked off, already spotting the dressing room. Tenya followed, finding a bench right next to the stalls. He sat twiddling his thumbs as he stared intently at the far side of the shop. The clerk was a slightly older woman, who smiled at the young man, with a small wave she nodded at him before going back to something on an unseen part of the counter.

"I'm ready." Mei called out, the creak of the stall door catching Tenya's attention. She emerged, backing out, still looking at herself in the mirror. "Though I have to say, I didn't expect you to be this forward." She turned revealing the low cut of the sweater. Leaning forward she teased him with a playful look in her eyes. Tenya's eyes darted from her to the farthest corner of the room as he could find. She smiled, swaying slightly as she continued to eye him up and down. She held in her laughter as he began to back up.

"I mean… I don't mind, wearing something like this. We ARE dating, of course. I'm just-" she let her hand trail up his arms, knowing well that her touch was sending chills up his spine. Still he looked away, knowing the view below was something teenage boys dream of. His ears began to burn, the creeping blush approaching her view, her hands continued up his body. Slipping their way to his face, with some resistance, she brought his eyes to face her own. A smile on her face as his eyes began to wander.

'No! NO! I mustn't' Tenya thought to himself, his shaky gaze falling from ceiling to her forehead to her eyes to... Suddenly, the world became a blur.

"Surprised!" She laughed, snatching his glasses and placing them on her crown. She backed away, assuredly knowing just how far she needed to be to be just out of his detailed sight line. Tenya squinted, trying to make out the mess of pink and black.

"Miss Hatsume, please!" He cried, marching forward. She deftly dodged, hopping away. He pursued her, as she made her way to the back of the shop. He reached out grabbing at her wrists. Connecting with something he quickly pulled himself towards it, only to crash his nose against a faceless mannequin. Mei roared with laughter, jumping behind him. Placing the glasses on his dome, she danced about him stopping once again with her back to her dressing room stall. Tenya, still unaware that he had his glasses, turned quickly to find her once again.

"Over here specs." She flagged him over. Following the sound of her voice he quickly grabbed at her shoulders, the force of which slid the glasses down. Getting as close as he could he looked for his glasses. Now able to fully see once again he was met with the sight of her cleavage. He pulled back quickly, his face reddened.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered out now attempting to cover his lower face.

"Like I said already. I don't mind, Tenya." she shook her head, her lips curved upwards. "In fact, I like it!" her teeth bared in a wide grin. Arms spread out, the heave ho and jiggle of her… unmentionables, mesmerized the proper young man. He shook his head, brushing away what he considered "impure thoughts".

"It's breezy." She said, tugging at the bottom of the cutout. Tenya whipped his head away, yet his eyes fought to return her gaze. Her knowing smirk all the more reason to fight his desires. 

"Relax Specs, I trust you." She nodded her head, placing a hand on his shoulders. "You're a total boy scout." she waved off, walking back into, her stall. "Seriously though, I do like the sweater. It's cozy." She rubbed the sleeves, entering without hearing a response. Tenya got back to the racks hoping to clear his mind with a little browsing. Tenya stopped upon seeing a pure white dress, the make felt light and the way it flowed with wind as he pulled it from the rack, made him smile.

"What ya got there?" Mei asked abruptly, Tenya jumped, feeling a cold hand at that his still burning ears. 

"Oh! Just a dress… I think it would look lovely on you." He smiled with a fond look in his eyes. Handing it over he gestured her back to the changing room. "Won't you try it." Mei looked quizzically, grabbing the dress from him.

"This? Really?" She asked, a single eyebrow raised. "In this weather?" turning to the darkened late autumn sky. "It's going to get a lot colder soon..." she frowned.

"N-no! Not right now. I was thinking about the future..." He vaguely responded a soft shade of pink dusting his face. She tilted her head questioning his words. "Then why buy it now?" she asks plainly. "When would I possibly wear something like this?"

"During the summer, maybe? Summer break to be specific?" Tenya cast his head low, craning his neck over, peeking back at her face. "Summer Break? No can do! SuppCon is during Summer break. Gotta get my babies working in top form..." She shook her head as she shrugged.

"Oh…" Tenya seemed to falter, his shoulders slumped. Honestly, he was a bit disappointed.

"Sorry, big guy." She gave a face of honest regret.

"No. You mustn't hesitate Miss Hatsume. This opportunity is one that could shape your entire future." He puffed his chest. "The last thing I would want, is to inhibit the myriad of possibilities you have for a career." He shook his head. "In fact… I would prefer you to allow me to work with you. It would be an honor to help you realize your dreams." He bowed courteously, an earnest look in his eyes.

Mei's brow danced about thinking over the offer. "We'll be busy all day." she warned, rolling her wrist.

"I'll be sure to do my summer homework at night."

"You'd be put through the wringer."

"I would do it all with vigor. Allow me to carry some of your burden."

"I won't be patient with you." She clutched his face, scrutinizing every detail of his face.

"I have all the patience in the world." His eyes stone solid.

She felt her lips curve and her cheeks lift as she grinned as wide as she could. Patting his cheek, she pulled back nodding.

"Not take backs?" She joked, pointing at the tip of his nose.

"Never." he took her entire hand, stepping forward. She accepted his approach as he softly smiled, his chin at her crown. "I'll do it all for you."

"If you did it all, none of my babies would work." She joked, hopping back with a soft laugh.

"That wasn't what I meant." He pouted.

"I know. Now let's get going, I'm starving!"

Paying for the clothes, the pair went off to the nearest Mighty Burger. Mei, quickly got in line, already knowing what she wanted. Tenya however trailed behind. 

"What? Don't tell me you've never had Mighty Burger."

"No… No it isn't that. I'm just not sure what I want." He scanned the menu thrice before stepping behind his pink headed companion. "Want me to order for you?" She asked, shaking her coin purse.

"Hmm..." he ignored her, still fixated on his order. He followed in line, her form in the corner of his vision.

"Welcome to Mighty Burger, may I take your order?" The part-timer asked as the pair approached the counter.

"Two Plus Ultra Burgers, one mighty sized french fries, and two vanilla shakes." Mei ordered with gusto.

"Will that be all?" He asked looking at the young woman. She peered back at her date, still lost in thought. "Yep."

Paying out right she quickly hooked her arm around Tenya's dragging him away.

"W-wait! I haven't even ordered yet." he exclaimed, eyes still glued to the menu.

"I got it covered." She pushed him onto a nearby stool, taking the one next to him. "Hey. You wanna just take the food to my place and watch a movie?" she asked, knowing she'd find a way to get him to agree. He too knew that all to well.

"I supposed that is the advantage to fast food." he placed his chin between thumb and index. "And it would be a relief to have this out of the way when we eat." He nodded. "Seems like the best course of action."

"Then it's settled!" Mei clapped, her feet swinging in anticipation.

"However… Won't the food go cold on our way back?"

"Just toss it in the microwave!"

"Fast food never quite tastes as good, reheated."

"Then we'll just have to get back quick. Won't we, Legs"

"But..."

"We're going to my place." She demanded looking him directly in the eyes.

"… Fine." He shook his head.

"Order 133?" The worker called out. Mei looked at her receipt. "Oh that's us! I'll take the food, you handle the rest." She hopped off the stool, leaving him with the rest of her haul. They quickly made their way for the exit, making their way back to her apartment in relative silence. Entering her abode she quickly kicked off her boots, making her way to the table. She plopped down next to her media shelf, grabbing a couple of movies.

"What'cha feelin' Specs?" She asked, Tenya barely able to shuffle past the furniture, bags still in his hands. "My hands are a little full here. I'll watch whatever it is you want." he strained to speak, his arms getting tired.

"Oh just toss it all on the bed. I'll go through it later." She waved off, two movies in hand. "What do you want to see? Aliens or Giant Monsters?"

"Of those two? Giant Monsters I suppose. But I should really put these in a more proper place." Tenya looked around before setting the items from the hardware store on the floor at the foot of her bed. He then set the clothes on the bed itself. Before taking a seat on the spare cushion left for him.

"Nice choice. Any preference?" She asked again placing both cases back on the shelf.

"I was quite fond of that giant turtle. What was his name..." Tenya pondered for a second, Mei nearly answering for him. "Gamera. Yes, I remember liking that Gamera fellow."

"Gamera? Really?"

"The Giant Turtle, right?" Tenya asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah… That's the one." She smiled, something coming to her mind. She burst out in laughter, grabbing her copy of the Gamera Collection.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"No! Not at all. Gamera's great!" She'd answer between breaths. "It's just..."

"Just?"

"He reminds me of the first time I saw you." She giggled to herself.

"At the Sports Festival?"

"No… It was at the beginning of our first year." She continued to laugh. Much to his confusion, not recalling ever meeting her any time sooner than the cavalry battle. "When were ever in contact? My armor is made as the same company as the rest of my family's." He mulled over his memories to no avail. His index finger covering his pursed lips.

"Just think of Gamera." She said through quick breaths, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"Gamera… Gamera..." He chanted the name as if it were a mantra. "What would I have to do with Gamera…?"

"Emergency Exit." She stated plainly. "I've told you not to call me that!" he shouted, flustered. Reddened cheeks and a furrowed brow painted the picture clearly. He began waving wildly, only to realize what she actually meant. "You were there?" he asked, his stance off kilter. "I would have thought you'd be toiling away in the lab."

"Power Loader wouldn't let me." she hung her head low. "But at least I had something to look at." She shrugged with a smile. She leaned in watching him grimace. He tried to respond, frantically waving about. "You flew just like a real hero!" She mocked, bopping his nose.

"It wasn't exactly what I planned. But it needed to be done." he stood resolute.

"How noble." She fawned, jokingly tossing her wrist to her forehead, swooning. He gnashed his teeth, slamming his hand on the table. "That's quite enough!"

"Alright… Alright. Don't get all twisted, Big guy." She put her hands up dissuading him. "Get the lights, I'll start the movie up."

The movie began the low lights of the television screen illuminated the room with a dark hue. The old movie was in black and white. Mei shifted, huddling close to Tenya. She quickly and happily munched on the burger that seemed much too big for her own mouth. Tenya watched her, then eyed his own meal. Parsing through ideas of how to approach it, he held it close, attempting to fit a whole bite. He just barely fit an entire bite into his mouth slowly chewing the juicy burger.

"C'mon, Slow poke! That all you got?" She heckled, swallowing a large amount. She seemed to devour the beast of a sandwich, already halfway done by the time he finished his first bite. He hastily bit into it again. She egged him on, quickly enjoying the rest of her burger. She was already done by the time he was halfway done. Eyes fixated on the screen as she sipped her milkshake. Tenya kept eating only watching the movie from the corner of his eye. Finishing it, he finally felt relief.

"H-how did you eat that so fast?" He asked, out of breath. He eyed his own shake, hesitant to even touch it.

"What? That? I eat those all the time!" She laughed off, focus still on the screen. 

"That can't possibly be healthy..." He scolded with an exasperated sigh.

"It's fiiine… It's only thing I'll eat that day." She nodded, finally giving him her gaze.

"Now I KNOW that can't be healthy."

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"But-"

"Wait, quiet! Here comes the cool part!" She pointed at the screen gleefully. Caught back in her rhythm, he could only look at how beautiful she looked in the low lights, how happy she looked, watching this old, old, movie with barely convincing practical effects. Then as he watched her, she did something that seemed peculiar. Dipping a fry into her shake, Tenya raised his eyebrow.

"What exactly are you doing, Miss Hatsume?"

"Hmm?" she turned to him, fry in her mouth. Inhaling it, she spoke up. "What?"

"What you just did." he stated pointedly. "With your fry. Why would you stick it into your milkshake?"

She tilted her head, an expression like she had been speaking to an alien creature. Her mouth held slightly open as she just shook her head. "Every one does this." She answered with a matter of fact tone. She simply couldn't believe he was this naive.

"French Fries dipped in a Milkshake…?" his eye fluttered, returning the same look to her.

"Yeah! Here!" she quickly dipped a fry into her drink and shoved it into his mouth. His eyes widened, he liked it. "Good right?" She took one of her own fries, chowing down with a haughty look.

"Very. But..." Tenya swallowed his face burning up.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not quite used to being fed..." He answered softly averting his gaze.

"Oh like you haven't fed me before." She waved off.

"But that's only when you're essentially paralyzed by exhaustion." He argued back.

"Details, details, my dear Tenya. You may as well get used to it." She shut him down, turning back to the screen, unwilling to hear any further argument. Tenya finally turned his own attention to the screen, losing himself in the story. An hour later, as the room darkened by the final credits, Tenya sighed in satisfaction. He felt a weight at his shoulder, turning to see Mei, asleep next to him.

"Long day, hmm?" he whispered as not to wake her. She seemed so peaceful, especially compared to her usual self. He brushed a bit of her hair out of her face, pulling her into his arms. He slowly got up, carefully setting her onto the bed. He looked at her fondly, before searching for the remote control. He shut the television off, the room dimmed to the point that only the moonlight that barely seeped into the room lit their surrounding. He returned to her side, sitting with her sleeping form. Slowly he pecked her forehead, pulling away as he gingerly stroked her hand. He tucked her in and began to make his leave. Cleaning their mess he made his way out with cautious steps. He exited the apartment, checking his phone. It was nearly curfew, Tenya quickly adjusted his shoes and clothing, taking his leave.

"You could have done more that steal a kiss." A voice called his attention. He jumped back, whipping his head to the person behind him. It was the landlady, she had a smug look on her face. "I'm sure the girl would have loved it." She joked, quickly approaching him to jab his side.

"You were watching?" He asked.

"It was getting late. I was a bit worried, so I came out to check if she was home. She's usually up fiddling with one of her gadgets at this hour. When I noticed the lights off, I thought to take a peak before calling her. And that's when I saw you." She explained, confidently ignoring how doting that sounded of her.

"I couldn't possibly, Ma'am. Something like that, has to be worked up to… It has to be special." He spoke with a certain optimism. "One day. But now is much to soon." He bowed slightly, rejecting the idea of taking advantage of her. "Good on ya, Boy! Despite what I told ya, if ya had tried something. Well I would've had to..." without another word, she pantomimed the act of wringing his neck. Quickly, he guarded his throat, giving her a simple farewell. The night sky, was his only companion as Tenya made his way back to the dorm. A soft expression plastered on his face.

Maybe one day…


End file.
